Singing Is Living
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: Atemu West, a 17 year old girl, is about to sing to her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. But, after they do break up, Atemu's best friend, secret crush, and Domino's most popular student, Yami Sennen, sing his love to Atemu. Will Yami and Atemu be together? Or will Seto's jealousy flair up and break the two apart? AU.


**Hey guys. Welcome back to another story of mine. This will be another song-shot.**

 **Warnings- Genderbent Atemu**

 **Pairings- Fem. Atemu x Seto and Fem. Atemu x Yami**

 **Songs: "Knees" and "Meant To Be" by Bebe Rexha**

 **Summary- Atemu West, a 17 year old boy, is about to sing to his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. But, after they do break up, Atemu's best friend, secret crush, and Domino's most popular student, Yami Sennen, sing his love to Atemu. Will Yami and Atemu be together? Or will Seto's jealousy flair up and break the two apart? AU.**

 **Enjoy~**

Atemu sighed as she looked at the students of Domino High. It was the day that she was going to break up with her boyfriend...but with style.

"Atemu, are you ready to do this?" Bakura, Atemu's friend's boyfriend, asked as he got his drums ready for the performance.

"Yes, Bakura. Where's the others?" Atemu asked as she read over the lines to her song.

"Ryou is setting up, Malik and Marik are playing their parts, and Yami is somewhere," Bakura listed with a shrug.

Atemu frowned and looked up.

"You don't know where Yami is?" Atemu asked.

Bakura shook his head and smiled apologetically.

Atemu sighed and nodded his apology away.

Yami Sennen is Atemu's best friend ever since they could remember. Anytime when they felt bad or just needed someone, they were there for each other.

They were always together and was rare that they were apart.

But, they both had a secret. They both loved each other but were afraid of rejection.

"Don't worry, Atemu. He will be here," Bakura said.

Atemu nodded and smiled at her friend.

Atemu was going to break up with her boyfriend, the most hated Seto Kaiba, because he never noticed Atemu as much as she wanted him to. He didn't show the love Atemu wanted to see or feel.

All Atemu wanted was to feel loved, but she didn't get that feeling from Seto.

She only felt it with Yami.

"Atemu! We're here!" Ryou called as he, Marik, and Malik quickly came over.

Marik had his guitar ready as Malik had his piano music papers at hand. Ryou had his tambourine in both hands.

Atemu smiled at her friends and nodded, though she was saddened that Yami was not here.

"Let's do this," Atemu said with a smirk, the group going into position as the principal announced them.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse this interruption. But, a couple of students here are going to perform for you, so please relax and enjoy! Here is Atemu and her friends!_

And with that, the curtains to the stage opened and Atemu stepped up, grabbing the microphone.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you students, but I'd like to sing a little song for Kaiba. Enjoy," Atemu said.

The students mumbled before cheering, clapping their hands.

Atemu turned back and nodded at Marik to start.

Marik grinned and nodded back before he began to strum his guitar, the other's joining when their part came.

Atemu turned back to the audience and saw Kaiba at the front with an annoyed and faint expression.

With a few deep breaths, Atemu finally began to sing.

 _ **Sittin' in a parked car**_

 _ **We don't even fight no more**_

 _ **We don't even touch no more**_

 _ **Used to be my best friend**_

 _ **We don't even laugh no more**_

 _ **Barely even talk no more**_

Atemu then looked directly into Kaiba's eyes, a spark of anger could be seen.

 _ **You wanna hold my hand and then you won't**_

 _ **You say you love me then you don't**_

 _ **You keeping me running and running around**_

Atemu looked away, sadness filling her as well as regret.

 _ **If I'm not all you need**_

 _ **Then just set me free**_

 _ **I'm down on my knees**_

 _ **If you're not the one for me**_

 _ **Then just let me be**_

 _ **I'm begging you please**_

Shaking her head, Atemu looked out into the crowd and smiled when she saw Yami, who was waving at her with his most famous smirk. She looked at Seto for the remainder of the song.

 _ **I'm praying for closed doors and open windows**_

 _ **I'll follow where the wind blows**_

 _ **Don't be scared to leave**_

 _ **If I'm not all you need**_

 _ **Then just set me free**_

 _ **I'm down on my knees, tonight,**_

 _ **We used to go out on dates**_

 _ **Now you don't wanna go no place**_

 _ **It feels like we're stuck in one place**_

 _ **I wish I could read your mind**_

 _ **Instead I gotta read your eyes**_

 _ **Oh, why they tell me lies**_

 _ **You wanna hold my hand and then you won't**_

 _ **You say you love me then you don't**_

 _ **You keeping me running and running around**_

 _ **If I'm not all you need**_

 _ **Then just set me free**_

 _ **I'm down on my knees**_

 _ **If you're not the one for me**_

 _ **Then just let me be**_

 _ **I'm begging you please**_

 _ **I'm praying for closed doors and open windows**_

 _ **I'll follow where the wind blows**_

 _ **Don't be scared to leave**_

 _ **If I'm not all you need**_

 _ **Then just set me free**_

 _ **I'm down on my knees, tonight**_

Ryou echoed for Atemu, swaying with the song.

 _ **Se-se-set me free, le-le-let me be**_

 _ **I'm down, down on my knees (I'm down, down on my knees)**_

 _ **Se-se-set me free, le-le-let me be**_

 _ **I'm down, down on my knees**_

 _ **If I'm not all you need**_

 _ **Then just set me free**_

 _ **I'm down on my knees**_

 _ **If you're not the one for me**_

 _ **Then just let me be**_

 _ **I'm begging you please**_

 _ **I'm praying for closed doors and open windows**_

 _ **I'll follow where the wind blows**_

 _ **Don't be scared to leave**_

 _ **If I'm not all you need**_

 _ **Then just set me free**_

 _ **I'm down on my knees, tonight**_

Atemu panted as she finished her song. She glared at Kaiba long and hard.

"We're through!" Atemu shouted at him.

Seto glared at Atemu, but he didn't care. He never even liked her at the first place. All he wanted was the sex.

The students cried out in shock and disbelief before they all laughed.

Yami chuckled and walked up to the stage, hopping up and taking the microphone from Atemu's hands.

Atemu frowned in confusion.

"Yami, what ar-" Atemu tried to ask but was silenced by a kiss.

Yami pulled back and pecked Atemu's lips.

"There's one thing that I need to tell you. I love you, Atemu. And I'll show you it by singing a song I created at heart," Yami whispered before he pulled away and nodded at the group.

The group nodded back and started to play.

Yami winked at the red bushing Atemu before he sang.

 _ **Baby, lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash**_

 _ **No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at**_

 _ **Who knows where this road is supposed to lead**_

 _ **We got nothing but time**_

 _ **As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright**_

Yami breathed a deep breath and smirked at Atemu, walking to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be**_

 _ **Baby, just let it be**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be**_

 _ **Baby, just let it be**_

 _ **So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?**_

 _ **See where this thing goes**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be**_

 _ **Baby, if it's meant to be**_

Atemu blushed lightly before she smirked, grabbing the microphone from Yami.

It was her turn.

 _ **I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times**_

 _ **By a couple guys that didn't treat me right**_

 _ **I ain't gon' lie, ain't gonna lie**_

 _ **'Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of**_

 _ **Boy, make me believe**_

Yami chuckled and snatched the device back, twirling his new girlfriend.

 _ **But hold up, girl, don't you know you're beautiful?**_

 _ **And it's easy to see**_

Atemu put a hand on the microphone and lowered it to her, both singing a part.

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be**_

 _ **Baby, just let it be**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be**_

 _ **Baby, just let it be**_

 _ **So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?**_

 _ **See where this thing goes**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be**_

 _ **Baby, if it's meant to be**_

Yami pulled back and sang his part with a chuckle.

 _ **So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me**_

 _ **See where this thing goes**_

 _ **So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me**_

 _ **Baby, if it's meant to be**_

Atemu giggled and skipped to Yami, the two started to argue.

 _ **Maybe we do**_

 _ **Maybe we don't**_

 _ **Maybe we will**_

 _ **Maybe we won't**_

The students cheered for the new couple, clapping and laughing. Seto frowned and growled, getting up with fists clenched as they finished.

 _ **But if it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be**_

 _ **Baby, just let it be**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be (c'mon)**_

 _ **Baby, just let it be (let's go)**_

 _ **So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?**_

 _ **See where this thing goes**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be**_

 _ **Baby, if it's meant to be**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be**_

 _ **Baby, if it's meant to be**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be**_

 _ **Baby, if it's meant to be**_

The whole school technically screamed happily, shipping the new couple.

Atemu blushed and gasped when she saw Kaiba running up to them.

Yami growled and pushed Atemu side, sticking his foot out and tripping Kaiba as he tried to hit him.

"Kaiba!" the principal shouted, making everyone go silent in fear.

Kaibe looked up with a growl and paled when he saw the principal.

"S-Si-" Kaiba tried to speak but wasn't allowed.

"Seto Kaiba, you are expelled!"

Seto looked at the man in shock before snapped and stopped away, red in anger and embarrassment.

The students looked on, the principal following to make sure that Kaiba was gone.

After a few seconds, Atemu began to giggle, covering her mouth slightly.

Everyone looked at her before they joined in the laughing.

Yami grinned and pulled Atemu close, his forehead on hers.

"I love you," Yami murmured.

Atemu smiled and giggled even more.

"I love you more,"

And with that, they shared another small, soft kiss, making the crowd go wild.

But the two never heard any noise.

 **And there's that! I hope that you enjoyed it. I hope it didn't seem that rushed and I hope it doesn't sound that bad. Please tell me what you think.**

 **Please review and share with your friends. Thanks!**


End file.
